


It's Dark Down Here

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but it's a pretty serious fic, repost, tsukki's in prison lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Water drips down from the ceiling of my cell. The manacles chafe at me and I wait for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @nbaxxk

It’s dark down here. Hinata comes, sometimes, and brings his light.

_ Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki. _

The gentle whisper of my foul name on his lips comes and goes, tickling my ears before fluttering out of my range of perception. And then I’m left with nothing but the darkness again. It never leaves me the hell alone.

I curse for the twentieth time in a second as I look up through more of the blackness that streams through the ironwork of the rusty cage-door like a river of evil thoughts.

I stare at it and it leers at me.

And Hinata comes again and carries his lamp-light and kisses me on the cheek and it’s all better again because I can see.

One day he’s down with a golden key, and it is then that he teaches me the words  _ freedom _ and  _ joy  _ and  _ shout until your lungs burst and tears fall from your ink-blinded eyes because no more cages and chains and banging and shouting and the rough hands of strange men on you and only Shouyou’s soft hands and skin soft hair orange hair sunlight sunlight in my face warm nights in bed smiles laughter scream shout your happiness into the air Kei deserves to be happy you’re happy we’re happy hinata’s happy no more no more no more. _

I stand there, then, in the fading august light, and smile faintly at the sun catching on his lips. Coming from his lips. Hinata opens his mouth and the choir of angels sings to me from heaven above—I rush forward to hug him—and we’re in that cloudy golden palace in the sky where nobody can touch us ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna leave that up to interpretation


End file.
